However, work regulations, and the like in some countries or regions prohibit such logs associating user IDs or the like that may specify individuals within the logs from being permanently stored in order to prevent disadvantages of employee's personnel evaluations.
Accordingly, logs that are generated without an association with the user IDs may be stored in such countries or regions.
However, even in these countries or regions, there is still a need for using functions of the apparatus utilizing the user IDs associated with the logs which are generated by the apparatus, such as usage limitations or access limitations or the like of the apparatus, based on the amount of usage.
In that case, it may be difficult to provide highly convenient services for the users of the apparatus in the above countries or regions by simply generating logs without being in association with the user IDs.